The Legend of Noatak
by amara343
Summary: This is a COMPLETE AU story where Aang dies much earlier. Noatak is the Avatar and must go through the struggles of being one with his friends and family. /OOC NOATAK/ Noatak replaces Korra as Avatar/ I didn't want to use the "Amon" character name for Noatak, but there is no name for Noatak in the character list so I just have to use Amon for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Earth...Fire...Air...Water...**

**When I was a boy, My mother, Katara, told me the story of how she, my father and his friends heroically ended the hundred year war. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation Colonies into the United Republic of Nations. A society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land "Republic City". Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew. **

**The Legend of Noatak**

**Book 1: Chaos**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Delinquent in Republic City **

It was definitely very warm in this city. I could feel the sweat already drip off my body. I had to take off my blue sweater and wrap it around my waist. Not even a whole 10 minutes in the city yet and I'm already this hot. It feels like the Fire Nation, only not to flamey...that's a word, right? Me, my mom, Yuzuki, and my younger brother, Tarrlok, walked down the streets of Republic City.

"Mom, Noatak, I'm hungry." I heard my brother while walking with my hands in front of me on the sleeves of my sweater. I looked up slightly at my mom.

"You heard him, Mom. Where should we eat?" She looked at us. I could already tell what she wanted to say.

"We have an appointment with Toph Beifong. We should really go to the Police Department first before stopping for something to eat. We don't want to lose her if we're late." Yup. I knew she was going to say that. My mom is always concerned about time management. We need to be on time for this, we need to get there early for that. Wake up early because we have to leave extra early for this. It's too much some times.

"Come on, Mom!" Tarrlok complained. Anytime Tarrlok never gets his way with food, he complains like this. There isn't any pleasing this kid, it's like he has a bottomless gut. We walked for about 5 minutes and we had to put up with his stupid complaining with each step we took. What were a simple 5 minutes felt like 5 hours.

"Alright!" Mom finally broke. Tarrlok always knew how to get through to her. We came to a food cart and bought a shish kebab. One for each of us. Walking and eating meat off a stick was the best thing ever. Tarrlock and I had the stupidest looks on our faces and Mom just ate casually smiling at us thinking of how hopeless we are. I heard some commotion going on over on the next block, but it sounded like it was coming closer.

It took a few seconds to find out that all that was coming over to us. It was a car chase. Unbelievable. My first day in Republic City and I'm already seeing crime right in front of me like it's a natural daily routine. I finished my meal and flicked the stick into a nearby garbage bin. "Sorry Mom, but it looks like we might be late for that appointment."

"Eh?" She wanted to hear me different. Too bad for her. I was athletic so I managed to catch up to the car in time. I would have thought it was some strongly built crooked middle aged man behind the wheels but no. It was a girl dressed in green with nice black hair and green eyes with my skin color. She was no older than me. I jumped right in front of the car casually stooped down looking at her through the window. I blocked her view obviously so she had no idea where she was going. Her face was obviously very very shocked.

"W-What are you doing?! Get off the car!" I ignored her cute but loud voice. I looked at 2 other people who accompanied her in the back.

"How old are you guys anyway? Aren't you guys a bit too young to be robbing stores and getting into car chases?" I was still casually on the top of the vehicle asking questions like it was any other random day.

"What are you, dense?! Get off!" She continued to yell. This time she poked her head out the side window wagging her hand at me. I just watched her.

"Listen, can you just pull over and stop this? I have an appointment with the Chief of Police and I ditched my mom and little brother to deal with this petty garbage. And knowing my mom she's going to flip because it's been about 3 minutes now and she thinks we're going to be 3 hours off schedule. So yeah, anyway, can you just stop the car before someone gets hurt?"

She just watched me. "Wait did you say the Chief of Police? Why does a kid like you have an appointment with my mom?"

"Why is a kid like you robbing stores and is currently in a car chase? See? We all have questions." I had to backtrack for a second. "Wait, you called her mom? Why is the daughter of the Chief of Police robbing stores?!"

"Why is a kid on the hood of a car during a car chase?! See?! We all have questions!" I know she's trying to be smart. I know she's trying to tick me off...it's working. I could feel my eye starting to twitch. Toph Beifong's daughter is leading a car chase...What in the world did I just get myself into? Actually. I have an idea. It's crazy but it might just work in my favor.

"Hey? Is this car going at full speed?" I asked her.

"No! It's not! Just get off!"

"Wait wait, here me out. I'm willing to help you escape from these guys, but you have to follow every word I say without questioning me. Got it?"

She just watched me like I was a crazy idiot...no one said I was wise. I'm 14 for spirit world's sake. "Okay, put the car at full speed now! They'll catch you if you continue to move at this speed!"

She looked at the passenger side mirror and saw the car speed up, catching up to them. "So...are you going to do it or not?" Obviously she does it without question. I could feel the force so I had to hang on to something a bit. The 2 kids in the back also rolled, hitting the back as well. The car really had some speed to it, I'll give it that.

I smiled at her deviously. At this time she knew...she messed up. I brought my hand up, soon making a fist. I made a high ramp from the earth so that the car could ride up and fly through the air. It was going into the direction of the dock so if it was going at a good speed, and the ramp was just the right angle, I could get it to fly into the water. The car rose and immediately took flight. I was flying, she was flying, and the 2 kids busted out of the car, also flying. They were all screaming and I just had my legs crossed covering my ears. They're so annoying. Once we got closer to the water, I brought my hand up again bringing a huge amount of water upward to cushion our fall.

The 2 boys were unconscious. And possibly wet themselves in the process. The girl wiped her face and looked at me with scorn and her eye twitching. I just watched her with a big smile on my face. The kind of smile that just screams "YOU MAD?!" I lifted her over my shoulder and the other two on the other shoulder and used my feet to propel us quickly out of the water.

The surrounding citizens were just watching this show take place. I dropped the boys and this girl was just squirming around on my shoulder trying to break free...to tell you the truth this is pitiful and so so funny. I dropped her on her butt and she looked at me with scorn again. This time I wasn't really smiling. It was more so a stare of confrontation.

"It's all starting to make sense now...You're the Avatar." She said looking up at me from the ground. I squinted at her just a bit.

"Why is the Chief of Police's daughter running around with some third-rate criminals anyway?"

"They're my friends!" She yelled immediately. I don't know what's going on, and quite frankly, I don't even care. But I had to take her back to Ms. Beifong. I can't just leave her here. A police car soon pulled up alongside us. An older woman who resembled this girl came out of the car with the meanest look in the world.

"SU!" The lady yelled. Su? That's probably her name. Su cursed to herself and picked up speed to start running. I flipped over her and subdued her. Not really forcefully, just put her arm behind her back and stuff. Just something strong but delicate enough for a girl. Her hair was all over my mouth because I held her close. She smelled nice. She definitely wasn't the criminal type. She looked up at my face.

"Let go of me!" She struggled but couldn't break free. The lady took a long look at my face.

"Noatak?" The lady just called out my name...does she know me from somewhere? "Noatak it is you!" Now I'm really confused. She took Su away from me and subdued her, holding her tight in cuffs.

The first words out of my mouth were, "Umm...Do I know you?" She smiled softly.

"Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't remember me. I met you when you were just a kid. Your face matured so much for someone still so young but I still recognize you." I'm still lost...so I think I'll just let her do the talking for now.

"You were just a kid, but we heard that you were the new Avatar, so you were brought over to us. You started bending Fire and Water just at the age of 5. At that time I was 11." It was starting to come back to me...yep...I'm starting to put the pieces together. But wait...I think I had a playmate back then...right? What was her name though?...I remember...I think it was Suyin...Suyin...Suuu...Oh my Lion Turtle...

I pointed at Su. "So you're the little girl my age that I played with when I was younger!? You're Suyin?!" I yelled so loudly. Su turned her head closing her eyes while arrested.

"It took a while, but I managed to put the pieces together too just a few minutes ago when you bended those 2 elements..." She said. "I didn't recognize you at first...but you're definitely Noatak."

Why do I feel like my life as the Avatar just got more chaotic?


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth...Fire...Air...Water...**

**Only the Avatar can master all 4 elements and bring balance to the world**

**The Legend of Noatak**

**Book 1: Chaos**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Ordeal **

I leaned on a wall as Su sat down in the interrogation room. Mom and Tarrlok waited outside the room while Ms. Beifong, Lin, Su and I were in the room together. Ms. Beifong had her hand palming her face in disgust. "What were you thinking?" I could tell this had been going on for a while because Ms. Beifong didn't even look like she had the energy to deal with her anymore. Su remained quiet. I could tell by her wandering eye that she was trying to come up with an excuse, but what excuse could you give when you were caught red-handed in the driver seat leading a car chase?

Come to think of it, why am I even here? This is obviously a personal dispute so I have no reason to be here. I was just told to stand here. I have such a bad feeling about this. All of a sudden Su just made a huge outburst. "They're my friends! I didn't steal anything. They just wanted me to drive the car!" Ms. Beifong fired back with the same intensity.

"It doesn't matter Su! You're an accomplice to the foolish acts of 2 children. They aren't your friends!"

"Yes they are!"

"Friends don't pressure you to rob stores and aid them in escaping from authority!"

"I didn't rob anything!"

"It doesn't matter!" Ms. Beifong really screamed this time.

I flinched a bit and the room became quiet. A bit too quiet. Ms. Beifong sighed in exhaustion. She turned to me. I fixed my posture a bit. She didn't seem like the type of person to mess with.

"Noatak. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I haven't seen you since you were 6 and to see me in this kind of exhaustion and rage is pretty unbearable. I know." She bows respectively toward me...I wasn't expecting this. I was always told by Master Katara, Mr. Sokka and Fire Lord Zuko that Ms. Beifong was always an irrational women who hated rules...I guess you mellow out a bit when you become the Chief of Police. "Su. Go into the next room and wait for me to call you." Su stormed off like a little brat who just got grounded for a day.

Ms. Beifong took a seat, massaging her head. "Lin, get me some water."

"Okay." Lin walked out. The room was silent again. I didn't know how to break the tension. I never know how to. "Again, Noatak I'm sorry about Su. She inherited has my rebellious attitude but she's taking it to limits I never thought of."

There was one question that came into my mind. "What happened for her to become like this? If I remember, she was always so kind and playful. Though we **_were_ **just kids back then."

"You're not wrong. She was kind. It all stopped about 3 years ago when her father died." She held her head again, seemingly having a headache. Each depressing word she spoke, the tension just continued to build. Lin had returned with the water. She thanked her and began to sip bit by bit. "Su was always really close to her father. When he died I guess she just...lost her way."

"How did he die?"

"It was just natural causes. He grew really ill over time and then he died. Simple as that. He was strong, but also very weak when it came down to sickness. The common cold for him was like a deadly disease. Healers could do nothing for his condition, not even Katara."

"I see..." I'm almost sorry I asked now. "So why is Su hanging around such bad company? Losing your way is one thing but the bad company is something totally different."

"Her father was kind of a rebel in his younger days. He would have some friends he would hang around with. They meant well, but they were just good guys trying to be bad. I guess Suyin tries to remember and honor him by doing the same things. The only problem is they're bad kids trying to be criminals. We subdued them thankfully, but I don't know how long it'll be before Su starts causing trouble again for me, Lin, herself and others.

I looked down. It was a tough situation but I just don't know where to begin. Should I apologize for the inconvenience? I just don't know.

"Which brings me to this request." She said. I looked up. She was blind, but I could tell she was staring into me. "Noatak, could you keep tabs on Suyin for me?"

"Eh?!" That was my immediate response. I didn't know what to think of it really. The only thing running in my mind was 'this woman is crazy'.

"I know it's a hard task, but I need you around her at all times, watching her. Lin and I are too busy to be keeping a constant watch on her. We have a responsibility to the city. As much as I would like to put my own child first, I just can't right now. The city is in a state of need and we have to be there before chaos occurs." I wanted to decline so badly, but they are in trouble...what do I do?

"Will I be watching her on my own?" I asked. Lin turned to me.

"You will be training with Tenzin, right? She could stay on Airbender Island with you. Katara is staying there for the time being. As well as many Air Acolytes. While you train, they can keep a watchful eye on her. Plus she loves Katara so she should be occupied." Well that definitely sounds better than just me watching over her. I guess I could be up to the task.

"Okay...I'll do it." I already had my airbending down to a point. Tenzin just had to come back to Republic City to run some errands so the plan was for me to live with him and finish my training, so I never really had a problem with it. They both smiled and thanked me. I just know things are about to get even more chaotic somehow. I can feel it.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mountains just outside Republic City, deep inside a cave he lit with a torch, a man with long brown hair and a beard picked up a silver necklace with a scripture written on it. In a calming yet strong voice, he read the scripture, "Let your light shine so people everywhere may see your good actions...and praise God in heaven because of it." He looked straight and clutched the pendant in his hand. He put the necklace around his neck. He breathed in and out calmly, and he glowed slightly for a few seconds.

"I'm one step closer to fulfilling your will...Zaowuzhu."


	3. Chapter 3

**Earth...Fire...Air...Water...**

**Only the Avatar can master all 4 elements and bring balance to the world**

**The Legend of Noatak**

**Book 1: Chaos**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Advocate **

I saw Master Katara at my door entrance with Su behind her with her hand on her hip, leaning slightly. "Noatak, we're going to get some supplies for Tenzin. Wanna come along?" I had no reason to refuse.

"Sure." I got up and walked out with them. A few minutes passed and we ended up in Republic City and it wasn't even a full minute yet and I already heard sirens and police vehicles rushing to an area. I was curious. I asked Master Katara to stay with Su and I jumped high spinning using my air bending to cover more ground quickly.

* * *

The hairy, rugged man from earlier walked with the necklace around his neck and a few other accessories around him such as bracelets and earrings. He saw the multiple police vehicles converge on one area, completely surrounding a high-class store. A firebender of the Triple Threats held a young girl captive, holding a dagger of fire to her head. The heat from the flames was enough to slightly burn her. The desperate firebender didn't know what to do, so he threatened to take the life of the girl if anyone attempted anything.

The hairy man walked up to the scene and moved the police out of his way. He was warned to evacuate the area, but he ignored the policeman.

"Stand back!" Said the desperate firebender. The man stopped walking.

"Please relax. I mean no harm. I just want to talk. You are bringing innocent people into this. This girl is frightened and can't do you any harm. Please let her go, give yourself up, and there will be no harm done to you. I promise you this in the name of Zaowuzhu." The man said.

"Shut up!" The firebender began to walk slowly with the child in tears around his tight grasp.

"If I see any cop move the child gets it, and I meant it!" The firebender became violent and accidentally burned the child's face in the process. The child's screams were severe and painful to listen to. The man zipped to the bender as if he knew how to teleport. He appeared behind the bender and took him by the arm, rotating him and subduing him quickly. He instructed the cops to take the burned child away from the bender. One of the cops instructed the man to give up the bender who he had subdued, but he refused.

The man earthbended a barrier of rock around him to keep him still, with his head facing him. "What are you doing!? Let me go!" The man put a thumb on his head, and another thumb on his chest. He stared the firebender down into his eyes and saw fear, but no remorse.

* * *

I stopped on a roof top and saw a hairy man subdue a firebender with his earthbending and he has a thumb on his head and chest. The gesture seemed familiar to me. I heard him speak. "Let you go? I gave you a chance to give up and repent for your sin. Freedom for the **wolves** has often meant death to the **sheep**. If I let you go now, how many other innocent children of the great Zaowuzhu must suffer by the likes of people like you? The chaos you bring to this world ends **here and now**." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His eyes glowed and the bender appeared to be in agony.

The hairy person stepped away and bended the earth off of him. I knew what he did now. He just took his bending away...I saw a burned child and she as honestly hard to look at. The man walked over to her and held his hand over the burned area. A bright golden light shined down on the face of the girl and the burned area began to disappear. Just what was I looking at? He's an earthbender, right? Yet he healed that girl, but there was no water...not to mention that energybending...

People around the area began to clap and the little girl thanked the man. I was just confused. I gently eased to the ground and looked at the man and he looked at me. His eyes opened a bit. "Airbending? And Water Tribe colors? You must be the Avatar. It is truly an honor to finally meet you." He bowed to me respectively.

I didn't realize I was hesitating, just watching him. Once I came to, I bowed as well, though it was a late reaction. "You...just took that guy's bending...am I right?" He looked at the bender being arrested.

"Yes I did. That man will no longer harm any innocent being again."

"But how did you do it? That's a technique that only the Avatar possesses...and that healing ability...was that some type of advance waterbending?"

"No. It was a special art from the great Zaowuzhu himself."

"Zaowho-now?"

"Zaowuzhu. He was said to be the first bender in existence. Long before the first Avatar." What is this man saying to me?

"What's your name?"

"My name is Chang Dao. I've journeyed all over the world, acquiring new knowledge on Zaowuzhu the Father." I could only raise an eyebrow.

"Would you mind coming with me? I would like to know more about your journeys and this 'Zaowuzhu' character you keep talking about."

"Of course." I took the lead, remaining cautious of him.

* * *

In a blizzard, far from Republic City, just off the location of the North Pole, a weary traveler moves through the wind and snow, his body aching, his skin colder than ice, as he moves his heavy clothing around desperately trying to get warmth, to no avail. In a strong but hoarse voice he speaks. "I need to keep moving..." He drops to his knees as his already blurred vision becomes dark. His breathing becomes reckless and short. He falls on his face in the deep snow and his eyes close up.

He sees a vision as his sight becomes darker. He speaks with what little energy he has left. "Avatar..." He clenched his teeth and used the little energy in his arms to push himself up slightly. He yelled in his hoarse voice. "Avataaarrr!" He fell face first again, this time completely unconscious.


End file.
